


Longing

by Hopeless_R



Series: Affectus [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SuperBat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "[...] - Faz sentindo o apocalipse começar com minha morte, quem mais pode pensar em planos eficientes e funcionais? Flash? - Questionou. - Só se isso for uma piada de extremo mal gosto. [...]"Bruce x Clark :: PWP With Feelings





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> #Explicações do titulo, Longing significa desejo, saudades, algo que soa bem desesperado, para algo ou alguém. 
> 
> #Essa fanfic é de presente de aniversário. Atrasado para @SahCoelho. Espero que você goste. 
> 
> #Inspirado no Prompt "His rough beard on shaved skin." 
> 
> #Continuação da minhas fanfics Whathing Us In the Mirror e da fanfic Desafio 17 Dias - Dia 5 e 6 
> 
> Boa leitura a todos.  
> Desculpe-me os possiveis erros, eu acabei de terminar ela e estou bêbada de sono, mas foi corrigida.

**Longing**

 

_"O amor calcula as horas por meses, e os dias por anos; e cada pequena ausência é uma eternidade."_

**John Dryden**

 

Tinham três coisas que ele temia em sua vida, a primeira era se aproximar das pessoas, a segunda era se apegar e a terceira, perde-la. E se existiam coisas na vida que Bruce Wayne entendia, era que de algum jeito todos aqueles que entravam na sua vida, ele perdia de alguma forma, então ele fazia questão de impor para sua mente, coração e alma que aquilo não era nada. Principalmente em relação a Clark Kent. 

Explicar que sua necessidade de ver o outro, era simplesmente profissional e um desejo carnal e de que cada toque era simplesmente uma ilusão para o seu coração fraqueza nas batidas. Escutar a voz dele era sentir uma mistura entre irritação e tranquilidade, por que tudo o que ele queria que seus lábios estivessem contra o seus e o fizesse esquecer de tudo e todos. Sentir como eram tão diferentes um do outro, seu corpo frio entrava em uma verdadeira combustão quando sentia os dedos calejados pelas lutas tocar, mesmo com suavidade, sua pele.  

Aquilo nunca deveria ter começado, e certamente nem ter continuado. Eles eram opostos, como fogo e gelo, em personalidades e ideais.  _Droga_. Era difícil não se apegar, mas não era difícil ser o Bruce e Batman, fingir que nada mais era que puro desejo, que a cada escapada de suas realidades eram simplesmente tensão acumulada de seus trabalhos, aonde estranhamente não se incomodavam em satisfazer o fetiche um do outro. Não se incomodavam em aceitar o pedido um do outro, possuindo uma cumplicidade e que Bruce forçava que só ali, era aonde chegariam.  

Se limitava com conversas sobre a liga, sobre trabalhos, como entrevistas que Clark ocasionalmente tinha que realizar com seu patrão, é Bruce fizera questão de comprar o planeta diário. Por que? Por que ele era Bruce Wayne, e ele tinha dinheiro para financiar uma base militar de super-heróis no espaço, por que não comprar uma editora de jornal? Puft, as pessoas pensam tão pequeno diante uma pessoa que pode ter tudo o que quer. 

Ele colocava essa barreira. 

Mas... Apesar de toda aquela barreira, a ligação¹ fora como quebrar toda ela, queria ter acabado na hora com a ligação quando Clark tinha falado a primeira palavra. Era como uma hipnose que sofrera, se deixando levar por aquela estranha sensação de distância indesejada, aquele aperto dolorido no peito que só era sanado com a presença do outro, e ele se negava a dizer que era saudades. Não. 

E como sempre, as coisas poderiam piorar quando você envolvia missões galácticas, e estas acabam se tornando um turbilhão de acontecimentos que levavam ao sumiço da voz que o hipnotizaram no telefone. Agora, o sentimento indesejado era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que poderia lhe acometer, já tinham se passado dias, e tudo o que ele queria era pegar o primeiro jato para a torre e iniciar as buscas ele mesmo, já que às vezes, era melhor fazer ele mesmo as coisas do que deixar um cara de colam que tinha um anel brilhante, um piadista de vermelho e um musculoso que na verdade era uma criança de 10 anos de idade cuidarem do caso.  

Sua vida sempre existia um "mas", e esse "mas" era o surto ter acometido em todos os vilões de uma vez só, Gotham mal aguentava dois vilões agindo de forma conjunta, imagina quando eles resolviam tocar o terror de uma vez só por toda Gotham. Batman não estava feliz, principalmente por ter que dividir toda a família cidade a dentro para terem que cuidar de toda a extensão.  Para melhorar os ânimos, ainda tinha que controlar um pássaro vermelho de não matar um certo palhaço irritante, ao menos ainda podia contar com Nightwing para contê-lo quando necessário. 

A noite inteira foi um caos pela cidade, Tim conseguira conter o charada, Damian havia ficado encarregado de cuidar do orfanato contra Vagalume, juntamente com Cassandra. Dick e Jason tinha ficado com o norte da cidade, tomando conta das docas e prendendo as gangues envolvidas, Luke cuidara da Hera venenosa. E ele cuidara juntamente com Selina, da gangue do palhaço. 

"B. Damian e Cassandra, estão direcionando as crianças para cuidados médicos, Tim acabou de entregar para o Comissário Gordon o Charada. Dick e Jason acabaram de conter as gangues do Pinguim e Máscara Negra, mas nenhum sinal dos dois." A voz soou meio chiada em seu ouvido, o homem olhou ao seu redor. 

\- Certo, Oráculo. Mande que eles voltem, preciso deles descansados para os próximos dias, acredito que não vamos ter sossego nos próximos dias. - Ele escutou a garota soltar o ar cansada. - Você também. 

"Vou ficar até a hora que você voltar, vou avisa-los."  

O mascarado se voltou para Selina que estava procurando qualquer coisa que indicasse sobre o coringa. Ela cruzou os braços, ele se aproximou com calma, procurando entre os papeis jogados da sala. 

\- Certamente, ele não quer ser pego. 

\- Ninguém quer. - Se limitou Bruce a falar, a mulher gato se esticou, fazendo seus músculos relaxarem. - Pode ir embora, já terminamos por aqui. - Falou com calma, fazendo a mulher olhar para ele com um olhar suspeito. 

\- O que foi, Bats? Você anda tão abatido, sua cara não mente. - Questionou ela, colocando uma das mãos na cintura, fazendo Bruce se voltar para ela.  

\- Essa é minha cara normal.  - Ela rolou os olhos.  

\- Você pode enganar os pirralhos e a você mesmo, mas a mim não. - Ela se aproximou, graciosa como um felino que ela era. - Algo me cheira a homem de capa vermelha.  

\- Não sei do que está falando. - Ela soltou o ar, estralando a língua no céu da boca e passando por ele, encostando seu ombro no dele, como se estivesse se acariciando, deixando que sua mão passasse por sobre seu ombro, de maneira delicada.  

\- Engane-se, enquanto ainda pode. - Ela se afastou, e assim com ele desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse estado ali.  

Batman soltou o ar e foi até a janela, puxando seu bat-garra, o posicionou para o prédio da frente, seguindo para o telhado dessa, tudo estava calmo, tranquilo demais, algo não estava certo. Por que o Coringa os atrairia para uma de suas bases? Só para bater em várias capangas e nem sequer se gabar por isso, ou provoca-lo? Olhou em volta e como se o tempo tivesse parado, ele viu sua morte. Olhou para baixo e ali estava seu corpo, em sua cabeça o sangue tinha um furo perfeito, e uma risada estridente ecoado.  

Ele tinha morrido, seu corpo se esfriou lentamente, a vida se esvaindo de seu corpo em milésimos de segundo, sua mente resgatava todos os momentos de sua vida, lentamente, mas rápido o suficiente para perceber que eram frames de várias fases de sua vida, e ele percebera que em todas elas, tinham algo em comum, o amor seguido de uma tragédia. Uma tragédia, vencida, mas às vezes, precisava-se morrer para viver de novo, afinal no meio de todas essas trevas, algumas luzes surgiam, Dick estava ali com seu sorriso gentil, Jason com sua perspicácia, Tim com sua intuição e Damian com seu futuro, Barbara com sua justiça, Alfred com sua paternidade e Cassandra com sua bondade. E ele, Clark Kent, com algo que ele se negava a aceitar. 

Ele arregalou os olhos, olhou para frente e tudo aconteceu muito rápido, um flash surgiu e o som alto de estalos irrompeu atordoando sua audição. Na sua frente, havia um braço como se o protegesse do que quer que fosse, estalando em sua pele como se fosse o mais denso metal. A capa vermelha curta esvoaçando, Batman não perdeu tempo e lançou seu Batarangue contra a janela e explodindo-o com um gás paralisante.  

Seu olhar se voltou para frente, encontrando Superman, sua face neutra estava lá, mas sua mente irritantemente estava lhe mandando vários sinais de perigo. Afaste-se. Ele analisou o homem na sua frente, o porte alto e largo, se contrastava com os olhos azuis serenos e calmos do homem, que tinha o rosto cheio de pelos. A barba expressa, o fez erguer uma sobrancelha. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele deveria ter sido encontrado no espaço, não deveria estar na sua frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.  

\- Eu acho incrível como o universo consegue girar em volta de você. - Comentou Superman.  

\- Deixe-me adivinha. - Começou o homem, fazendo Clark prestar atenção em si, como se ele não existisse no mesmo plano. - Você caiu em um córtex temporal que mostrava que minha morte era mais um desencadear para o apocalipse eminente, e você voltou exatamente na hora que um dos capangas do Coringa iria me matar? - Fazendo o homem rir levemente, e fazer Bruce rolar os olhos mentalmente.  

\- Também senti sua falta. - Oh! Como ele queria dar um soco na cara dele, seus punhos se fecharam, realmente pensando em realizar esse seu desejo.  

"Oh, meu Deus! É o Superman?" A voz soou do seu comunicador, fazendo o homem mais alto sorrir e cruzar os braços. 

\- Olá, Oráculo. - Cumprimentou o homem de aço. 

"Finalmente! Você sabe o quanto ele foi um pé no saco esses dias?!" Questionou Jason, fazendo Clark abrir a boca. 

"Agora, sim... Ele vai ficar mais tranquilo" Disse Dick através do comunicador de Jason. 

\- Isso é uma linha particular para missões, não para conversas fiadas. - Bruce cortou a linha, sobre os protestos de toda Batfamília.  

O silêncio reinou sobre eles, como se Bruce estivesse cobrando por explicações, enquanto Clark se limitava a esquecer o que tinha lhe acontecido e contemplava o outro como se fosse a coisa mais exótica e rara, preciosa demais para poder ser tocada. A vontade de soca-lo, ainda persistia na mente do cavaleiro das trevas.  

\- Eu sei, é a barba. - O homem sorriu, mexendo na barba, coçando o queixo, o coração de Bruce gritava estridente. - Eu vou tira-la. - _Não._ - Eu devo estar muito estranho. -  _Cala boca._  - Mas isso se chama passar dias lutando contra demônios e coisas estranhas. -  O que você quer que eu faça? - Por que você sempre desencadeia apocalipses? -  _Por favor... Pare._  - Do jeito que tá, precisamos manter você vivo a qualquer custo. - Bruce fechou o punho e grunhiu irritado, se aproximou com velocidade, surpreendendo Clark, segurando em suas vestes e aproximando seus rostos. 

Wayne não conseguia pensar em nada coerente, enquanto o outro falava. Os lábios se chocaram com certa violência, ele sentia os lábios secos de Clark tremerem incertos, mas ele não se importava com aspereza deles, ele só queria sentir que aquilo era real. Se arrependeria de não ter dado um soco nele, sim, mas o calara e isso era o que importava. Ele se afastou, fazendo Clark o fitar atônito, era a primeira vez que Bruce demostrava algo assim ao ar livre.  

\- Faz sentindo o apocalipse começar com minha morte, quem mais pode pensar em planos eficientes e funcionais? Flash? - Questionou. - Só se isso for uma piada de extremo mal gosto. 

Clark abriu a boca para falar, e Bruce o olhou diretamente, como se o intimasse a falar algo, mas a falta de reação do outro, fez o seu sangue ferver. Foi então que o movimento rápido do outro o fez agradecer e por um momento aceitar aquele choque explosivo, línguas travavam uma batalha ferrenha por dominância, mãos exploravam os corpos um do outro como se estivesse se aventurando em terras desconhecidas, tão excitados em descobrir tudo que eles se atrapalhavam, não sabendo seguir uma linha certa. Por que ainda estava de uniforme?  

A barba do outro roçava contra o seu rosto, fazendo-o gemer entre o beijo feroz, suas mãos foram para a entrada das costas do outro, se agarrando, ignorando a possível chance de que aquilo ser uma terrível ilusão, Clark levou suas mãos até as nadegas do homem que sem pensar duas vezes se deixou ser sustentando, fechando suas pernas em torno da cintura de Superman, roçando sua pélvis na dele. Querendo exterminar qualquer chance de distância entre ele e o maior.  

Suas bocas se afastaram, Bruce sentiu a barba do homem contra seu pescoço, fazendo-o tremer com os lábios e os fios grossos sobre sua pele já sensível. Ele segurou os fios que estavam um pouco longos do que deveriam estar, e os apertou. Não doeria, sabia disso, poderia puxar à vontade e outro não sentiria nada, apenas leves fisgões, que o atiçavam mais a prosseguir e explorar o pescoço do outro, enquanto ele gemia sofridamente.  

Superman se afastou do outro, no intuito de se recomporem e procurar um lugar mais apropriado, Bruce percebeu a intenção dele, e rosnou irritado, chamando a atenção de Clark. 

\- Se você pensar por um segundo em parar as coisas por aqui, para ir em algum lugar mais apropriado, eu juro, eu vou fazer você sofrer. - Clark sentiu sua espinha gelar até sua alma, suas terminações nervosas lhe alertando o perigo que aquilo seria.  

\- Mas...  

\- Não, eu quero isso agora.  

\- Você só me dificulta – Reclamou em uma voz extremamente grave, repleta de desejo, o milionário riu torto.  

\- Sou o cara que decide se tem apocalipse ou não, você que resolveu querer mexer na parte difícil. - Foi a vez de Clark grunhir voltando a beija-lo com intensidade, maldito riquinho metido, com suas exigências absurdas. 

Bruce só percebeu que estava no chão quando fora depositado pelo outro, mas nem por isso parou de beija-lo com intensidade, suas próprias mãos foram para seu cinto, abrindo-o sem dificuldade, e deixando que o outro levantasse a parte de cima do seu traje até seu busto, sentido o ar frio de Gotham sobre seu abdômen e logo sendo esquentado pelas mãos ágeis do homem.  _Droga_. A mão dele entrou em sua calça, sem delongas o estimulando, sua boca foi largada pelos lábios do outro, mas eram preenchidas pelo som de seus gemidos contidos, sentiu a barba roçar em sua orelha, fazendo-o gemer mais alto, e isso não passou despercebido pelo maior.  

\- Você vai se arrepender, por ter feito isso mais difícil. - Escutou-o, abrindo a boca para rebate-lo, mas perdendo qualquer linha de racionalidade, quando sentiu os dedos dele se fecharem em seu membro desperto e pulsante.  

O lóbulo de sua orelha era mordiscado, sua mão foi para o ombro dele, apertando em êxtase, mostrando seu prazer em seu tenor elevado. Sua outra mão foi para as calças do outro, retirando o membro duro, movendo sua mão, também calejada, por sobre toda a extensão. Uma pontada irritante o fez gemer de dor, em meio ao prazer que sentia, fazendo Clark afastar a mão e olhar para onde tinha tocado. A região roxa bem na lateral do corpo de Bruce, os olhos azuis brilharam preocupados, o mais velho mordeu o lábio inferior, levando a mão que estava em seu ombro para o rosto do outro, fazendo-o fita-lo. 

\- Eu não sou um homem de arrependimentos. - Disse levando-o para mais um beijo, dessa vez lento e quase passional, para não dizer literalmente, queria que aquilo realmente não tivesse sentimentos, mas era tão inevitável que o fazia ficar perdido no que queria e não queria.  

As mãos voltaram a explora-lo, dessa vez com mais calma, com cuidado para não tocar em qualquer outra ferida causada naquela noite, ócios do oficio, era algo que Bruce estava acostumado e que ainda acertava Clark como um coice, lembrando-o que diferente de si, Batman era só um humano, que sofria como qualquer outra pessoa, danos físicos. 

Ajudo-o a retirar suas calças, Clark certamente se lembraria daquilo com certo humor, e Bruce de como ele tinha sido tão irracional e impulsivo naquela hora, se lembraria que qualquer tentativa de sexo no alto de um prédio com seu uniforme séria uma péssima ideia, mas ele se limitava a gemer calorosamente e esquecer de qualquer barreira física para manter seus corpos afastados.  

Suas pernas foram levantadas e colocadas sobre os ombros do maior que se inclinou, ele mordeu os lábios, sempre se impressionava com a elasticidade de Bruce, era excitante pensar que poderiam testar todas as posições possíveis e existentes por conta disso. Seus dedos foram para a entrada do outro que resmungou.  

\- Não.  

\- Mas eu não quero machuca-lo. - Bruce o fitou intenso, mesmo ainda com a máscara, Clark sentia o olhar dele queima-lo vivo em desejo e prazer.  

\- Eu aguento. - Disse estimulando o membro do outro que gemeu. Golpe baixo.  

- Você que pediu. - Posicionou seu membro sobre a entrada do outro que puxou a cabeça dele para um beijo, que foi prontamente retribuído. 

Clark o abraçou que foi abraçado de volta, quebrando o beijo e os lábios de Batman foram para o pescoço dele, e então sua entrada foi sendo invadida. Rasgando-o, ele o mordeu, suas pernas eram prensadas contra si, pelo corpo do outro, deixando-o mais exposto. O mais alto podia sentir as vibrações do outro por sobre a pele, contendo o gemido e a mordida se fechando à medida que adentrava.  

Parou de se mover quando seu membro se completou dentro dele, sentiu o outro respirar ofegante e podia saber que aquela não era uma das melhores experiências do menor, ele se afastou um pouco, quando sentiu os dentes dele se afrouxarem e finalmente sua cabeça ir para trás, contra o concreto. Sua mão foi para o capuz dele, o retirando com calma, Bruce não tinha forças de contestar, fitou o rosto vermelho do outro, as pálpebras pintadas de preto para camuflar junto com a máscara, os olhos azuis cintilavam na mais doce libido, e o afogavam, mesmo com os resquícios de lágrimas contidas, ele não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada em seu baixo ventre. Ele grunhiu e se moveu, mantendo seu olhar sobre o rosto do outro que se contorceu.  

Olhos fechados, boca aberta, suor descendo, vermelhidão aflorando e tomando vida pela sua face, peito subindo e descendo em intervalos sem ritmo apropriado, cabeça virando-se para o lado, mãos sobre sua cabeça com os dedos fechados firmemente sobre seus fios, puxando-os sem delicadeza. Era áspero, como uma lixa, mas firme como uma rocha. Bruce era tudo o que ele precisava se focar, os movimentos faziam o corpo do outro sacolejar, e logo os gemidos era a única coisa que o mantinham totalmente ali. Sua mão foi para o membro dele, fazendo-o abrir os olhos desesperados de prazer e fitar diretamente Clark.  

\- Bruce... - Ele o chamou, fazendo Bruce sentir uma batida de seu coração falhar, mesmo que ele corresse o mais rápido possível, ali ele falhara. - Eu...  

\- Nem eu... - Respondeu cortando-se com um gemido alto e sem pudor, sentindo seu corpo entrar em um colapso delirante, e a onda o atingia com intensidade quando Clark encontrara o que estava procurando. O gemido entrou pelos ouvidos do homem de aço, como uma hipnose sem volta, fazendo-o atingir aquele ponto diversas vezes, arrancando lágrimas e gemidos desesperados de Bruce, que pedia por mais.  

Bruce Wayne, ainda seria aquele o levaria para o mais puro abismo da loucura.  

Clark Kent, ainda seria aquele que o tiraria de suas trevas agonizantes.  

\- Clark... Eu... - Seus corpos não aguentavam, e em um gemido longo Bruce atingiu seu ápice primeiro, e logo em seguida Clark que não parou, apenas ia diminuindo sua velocidade, até totalmente se desfalecer dentro do menor.  

As respirações cortavam o silêncio, Clark não se permitiu ficar por sobre o outro, tentando recuperar seu próprio fôlego, enquanto Bruce só queria sentir o peso do outro sobre si, mas a posição em que estavam, já o incomodava. O maior se retirou de dentro do menor, que apenas permitiu que o outro tomasse conta de si, ajeitando-o. Limpando-o com calma, a ajeitando seu uniforme.  

Bruce sentia sua sanidade vir gradativamente, como se tivesse se aliviado com a presença do outro, como se os toques do outro o fizessem voltar para seu eixo de origem. Céus, aquilo fora bom, revigorante.  

Clark só se ajeitou, depois que tivesse acolhido bem Bruce. Ele o puxou, para seu colo sem dificuldade, Bruce não tinha como reclamar de algo, estava cansado demais. A noite tinha sido intensa, lutar contra bandidos, quase morrer e ter um reencontro como aquele, já foi o suficiente para esgotar qualquer energia que Bruce poderia ter, sua cabeça repousou sobre o ombro de Clark, sentia o cheiro do outro, como sentia falta, e como queria negar tal fato.  

\- Você est.. 

\- Essa pergunta é desnecessária e se você a completar, eu juro que te dou um soco. - Clark riu, fazendo Bruce soltar o ar.  

\- Claro. - Disse aproximando o rosto com o do outro, beijando sua máscara recém colocada, como ele queria não ter a máscara naquela hora, não seria um pensamento dizível, por ele também. - Aposto que está querendo me dar um soco desde que você me viu. 

\- Desde que te conheci. - Resmungou o outro. Clark o envolveu mais em seus braços, achando engraçado como o outro estava irritadiço, erguendo-se para o voo em direção da mansão Wayne. 

\- Você fala isso da boca para fora. - Brincou, fazendo Bruce soltar o ar.  

\- Acredite, eu nunca minto sobre algo desse nível. - Relatou com calma.  

- Hn... Então não sou tão irrelevante assim. - Bruce ficou quieto, fazendo Clark dar um pequeno sorriso. 

\- Eu nunca disse isso.  

\- Qualquer um que você quer dar um soco é por que mereceu sua "atenção", então conquistei isso.  

\- Você tem que parar de ver o mundo assim. - Bruce comentou.  

\- Não é o mundo que eu enxergo assim, Bruce, é você. - O homem falou, já se aproximando da mansão Wayne, mas invés de ir diretamente para a porta da mansão, ele deu a volta indo para o quarto de Bruce que já tinha a porta de vidro aberta. Alfred.  

Eles entraram no quarto, Bruce querendo ignorar o que o outro disse, enquanto era depositado no chão com cuidado, ele ia retirando com cuidado seu uniforme até ter uma parte extremamente difícil, aonde ele sentia muita dor, que teve o Superman ajuda-lo a retirar a peça, revelando novamente o roxo presente na pele branca.  

\- Não está quebrado. - Bruce disse, percebendo a preocupação de Clark.  

\- Não. - Ele disse sério, voltando seu olhar para Bruce e soltando o ar. - Então... Eu vou indo... - Bruce o fitou em silêncio, e maneou com a cabeça, em entendimento. Se fitaram por um momento, até Clark se virar para se retirar. 

\- Você pode ficar aqui. - Bruce disse baixo, fazendo o outro se virar para ele, e depois sorrir animado, fazendo o mais velho se arrepender do que falara, retirando então o seu capuz e indo para o banheiro, deixando um Clark estagnado no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer, até novamente o menor aparecer na porta do banheiro. - Vai ficar aí parado para sempre? Eu quero dormir ainda hoje, e não quero você sujo do meu lado. - Clark soltou no mesmo lugar, indo até o banheiro, com o sorriso mais alegre que poderia carregar, Bruce percebeu que além de adotar um monte de pré-adolescentes, ainda viera de brinde um cachorro.  

O restante da noite, foi amena, e tranquila. Aos ouvidos do mordomo atento, era satisfatório escutar de cada quarto os ressonar de cada integrante daquela família. Principalmente aqueles que vinham do Mestre Bruce, por que mostrava que mesmo quando Alfred partisse para o além, o seu patrão estaria em boas mãos. 

Clark era a luz que Bruce precisava, enquanto Bruce era a escuridão que faltava na vida de Clark. Todos têm seus opostos por aí, prontos para complementa-los, bastava um olhar atento para acha-los, a paciência de espera-los e a virtude de aceita-los, Alfred sabia bem que ainda os dois teriam seus altos e baixos, mas deixaria para que o futuro dissesse por si só. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da leitura, tenham uma boa semana. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¹ Menção das duas one-shorts publicadas em "Desafia 17 dias" Day 5 e 6


End file.
